


fairy dust

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, archaeologist mingyu, kinda soulmate AU, past life connections kinda, writer minghao
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: минхао в детстве говорят, что он вырастет великим писателем.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	fairy dust

**Author's Note:**

> я знаю, моя фишка это писатель!вону, но вы знаете что? минхао однажды напишет книгу, и я вам это припомню. севентин райтер лайн: вону, минхао, вону.

_без тебя я не знаю пути, я с восторгом отдам тебе обе, лишь одну из двоих приюти. о, не смейся, ты знаешь какую. о, не смейся, ты знаешь к чему. я и старой лишиться рискую, если новой я рта не зажму._

_— борис пастернак_

В середине третьего курса Мингю расстаётся со своей первой и единственной в жизни девушкой и бросает курить даже в большой шумной компании своих лучших друзей. Это происходит так же, как и всё в его жизни — скомканно и нереалистично. Девушки будто никогда не было, а сигареты заменяет красное сухое вино, которое он покупает каждый вечер, возвращаясь с пар, вместе с очередной коробкой самого неострого рамёна.

Сынкван говорит, что так начинается алкоголизм; пьют алкоголики всегда в одиночестве, но никогда — в компании других людей.

Мингю напивается на вечеринке Сокмина, поэтому когда знакомые лица сменяют друга друга, Мингю узнаёт даже человека, которого никогда не видел: тот мягко забирает у него стакан с мартини и водкой, и Мингю вырывается _из чужого присутствия_.

Он рыскает по дивану и между подушек находит пластиковый подстаканник в форме виниловой пластинки; фуксией там написано что-то про Сан-Франциско; какая разница что.

Человек рядом с Мингю разрывается смехом, и Мингю тянет губы отнюдь не в улыбке. Смех рядом кажется таким родным и мягким, светлым, будто всю свою пыльцу рассыпали феи.

Мингю тратит жизни на то, чтобы собрать эту пыльцу.

Он учится на археолога, потому что страшно влюблён в прошлое, которого не может помнить. Помнить ≠ знать, и между этими понятиями Мингю всегда выбирает _знать_.

В сессионную экспедицию с ними отправляется однокурсник с журналистики, которому нужно пройти практику, Мингю не запоминает, когда ему называют его имя; в одно ухо информация залетает, в другое вылетает. 

Хансоль после собрания закуривает дурь, едва спрятавшись за общажный корпус, а Мингю кажется, что вся дурь мира уже собралась в его башке вместе с перемешанными сведениями о целой династии китайских воинов, державших в страхе корейское поселение, на раскопки которого они и отправляются.

 _Мингю бросил курить_.

Но его тоже бросили; его первая и единственная в жизни девушка.

В конце третьего курса Мингю понимает, что он гей.

\

Минхао в детстве говорят, что он вырастет великим писателем. 

Он ковыряется в луже, — то руками, то палкой, — когда проходящий мимо высокий человек в графитно-сером шершавом костюме нависает над ним, загораживая апрельское девственное солнце цвета монетки на дне фонтана. Минхао пять, и он хмурится так недовольно, насколько пятилетка способен; выглядит он при этом на все три.

Мужчина спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь?

Мальчик отвечает:

— Королевство Сеньтан пало, могущественная королева велела весь город предать воде, чтобы вражеский народ не смог здесь поселиться. 

Мужчина хохочет.

Мальчик разрывается от слёз.

— Ты, — говорит мужчина, — писателем будешь. 

— Великим? — щурит один глаз Минхао, слёз как не бывало.

— Ооо, — у мужчины каркающий смех, как у злодея из мультика, — малыш, ты будешь революционно великим, — кивает мужчина, прижимая к себе свой потёртый по всем углам коричневый дипломат. — Только сначала подрасти. Величие приходит к тем, кто к нему готов.

Минхао не обращает на эти слова никакого внимания: ему целых пять, куда ещё расти?

Минхао в юношестве говорят, что он — великий писатель.

За них платит Джису, тощий и вечно голодный, потому что свои скудные ресурсы тратит на младших. Между ними пропасть всего-то в два года, но Джису почему-то кажется старше как минимум в десять раз. 

Вону помогает ему расставить макдональдский поднос на парковочном асфальте, стёртом тысячью шин. 

Минхао за ними наблюдает, молчаливо теребя в руке не пойми где найденный камень с острыми краями.

— На чём мы остановились?

— На, — Вону мигает из-под очков, — моей истории по песням Боуи.

— Ну, типа фанфикшена? — смеётся Джису.

— Ээ, нет, это мифология чистой воды, — Вону закусывает трубочку в нежно-фиолетовую, как и его сердце, полосочку.

— Мифология тоже отчасти фанфикшен! У меня теория есть на основании одной жанровой...

Минхао ойкает, когда чуть не впивается себе в палец до крови, и две пары глаз тут же обращаются к нему. Одними губами он спрашивает: «Что?»

Вону завистливо присвистывает, Джису вздыхает:

— Ты такой дикарь, Мёнхо-йа. 

— Только из дикарей, — кивает Вону, отставляя клубничный милкшейк, — великие писатели не получаются. А ты вот... получился.

Минхао прыскает, прицелившись, бросает вперёд себя камень — попадает точно в мусорное ведро, расположенное в опасной близости от какой-то затёртой тачки. Камнем больше, камнем меньше. Даже если бы Минхао попал в машину, хуже от этого не стало бы даже владельцу.

Минхао чувствует себя так, будто его жизнь — бесконечный цикл. Такие циклы бестселлерами New York Times не становятся.

— У Сокмина вечером народ собирается, сходим? — Джису обожает Сокмина и народ; Джису обожает куда-нибудь ходить; Джису обожает весь мир.

Минхао вяло пожимает плечами.

Эхом отскакивают слова про великого писателя.

\

Первый день экспедиции какой-то душный и липкий, и Мингю каждый час протирает руки салфетками, антисептиком пшикает под короткие ногти. Сунён, главный в их группе, над ним только смеётся. Мингю не смешно, у Мингю без вина и рамёна кружится голова.

К концу дня, полного галдежа и грязи, они находят ожерелье. Мингю снова достаёт антисептик, и Сунён его грубовато хлопает по руке:

— Зачёт не поставлю, если испортишь.

За спиной у Мингю кто-то смеётся; это похоже на рассыпавшуюся пыльцу фей, и Мингю, с замирающим от невнятного страха сердцем, оборачивается с застывшими слезами в сухих глазах. 

Минхао прижимает к себе камеру и небрежно, будто играя, делает несколько снимков.

Что-то внутри Мингю очень хочет, чтобы на фото были не раскопки и не ожерелье, а он сам — в этих пурпурных закатных лучах.

Минхао перестаёт смеяться, но не перестаёт улыбаться.

— Ты загораживаешь обзор, — нагло цокает языком.

_А как ещё на тебя смотреть **мне**?_

\

Минхао не боится пыли, песка, густой земли, портит свои дорогущие шмотки в бюджетной полевой версии пустыни, везде таскается с диктофоном, камерой и блокнотом, делает зарисовки, но очень редко _пишет_.

Хансоль искренне хвалит его эскизы, говорит, что Мингю тоже любит «рисовать».

— Как же «рисовать», если бояться грязи?

У Мингю горят уши, и он отворачивается от взгляда Минхао; Минхао от этого не перестаёт смотреть. 

Оба хотят поцеловаться, и оба ещё этого не знают, как не знают друг друга.

Помнить ≠ знать. 

Мингю держит в ладони древнее ожерелье; оно бы подходило Минхао в другой жизни.

\

В палатке Минхао они целуются, и Мингю, как ошпаренный, отскакивает от руки Минхао, мягко скользящей по его голой горячей спине.

Два века назад эта рука в эту спину могла вонзить нож.

Мингю кажется скомканной и нереалистичной вся его жизнь, пока не появляется Минхао и не сотворяет волшебство. Волшебство — в простых вещах, а простота — в любви.

Даже с грязными руками их любовь самая чистая.

\

Минхао рассказывает Мингю про свою мечту, и Мингю вполуха слушает, разглядывая губы Минхао в фонарном свете и отбрасываемых комарами тенях. Глаза горят у обоих, руки — холодны, как у мертвецов. Мингю всегда выбирал знать, чтобы помнить только об одном.

О Минхао.

— Я буду писателем, — о мечтах не принято говорить с такой уверенностью; Мингю думает о том, что Минхао не принято любить.

Они нарушают правила, потому — лежат сейчас вместе.

Целуются.

— А ты кем будешь? — у Минхао опухшие губы и дрожащие ресницы.

 _Я буду твоим._

_Я всегда был твоим._

Сон опускается так же мягко, как тело Минхао опускается на тело Мингю: снится Древний Китай, люди в тёмно-красном, бордовом, баклажановом, снится испуганный похожий и несравнимо другой народ в бледно-жёлтом, золотом, цвета, которым мигает монетка на дне фонтана. В этом сне Мингю закрывает собой Минхао, чтобы его не испачкала чужая горькая кровь, и Минхао жмурится, когда целует в единственное чистое на Мингю место — в шею, за ухом. Он не говорит слов любви, и Мингю _их_ не просит.

Мингю просит его не забывать.

Минхао поднимает с земли нож.

Мингю жмурится.

Минхао протыкает себя.

\

В комнате темно и пусто, пахнет августовским ранним утром — нерешительным рассветом и начавшей высыхать после жаркой весны и душного лета травой. Минхао скрипит кроватью, пружины упираются в правое бедро, и смотрит в окно сквозь москитную сетку, которую надо почистить; на что _снова_ нет времени.

Времени никогда не хватает.

Оно тратится на всякую чепуху вроде чистки москитной сетки. Или похода за продуктами в ближайший магазин, где может свежего не оказаться, и тогда придётся идти дальше, и дальше, и дальше, пока не упрёшься в дверь своей ничтожно маленькой квартирки и не завалишься на порог с полными пакетами, тянущими вниз, к самому ядру Земли. Или просмотра скучного шоу, напоминающего школьный вечер самодеятельности, а не современную профессионально подготовленную передачу о реюнионе какой-то там некогда безумно успешной группы. 

Если бы у него было время, на что бы он хотел его по-настоящему потратить?

Измождённый, Минхао падает на подушки, закрывает глаза, едва выглянувшее солнце заходит назад, подзывая ночную темноту, стрекот цикад и пронзительный вой соседского охотничьего пса. Под подушкой он нащупывает диктофон, отматывает запись и прикрывает глаза.

Ресницы у него дрожат.

Мингю целует в единственный чистый уголок кожи Минхао, в шею, под ухом, и обнимает так крепко, что вот-вот поднимет вверх от земли.

— Пересечёмся да?

Они не увидятся до конца лета.

— Не забывай меня.

Минхао запоминает каждую родинку на спине у Мингю.

Минхао целует собственный диктофон, надеясь, что скоро снова так поцелует Мингю. А до тех пор пока нет — он об этом напишет.

Минхао двадцать лет, он совсем не чувствует себя великим и считает, что ему ещё расти и расти; когда он поднимает трубку, вместо приветствия говорит:

— Я передумал.

— Что?

— У меня другая мечта. Я буду ждать тебя во сне, — о мечтах не принято говорить с такой уверенностью. Минхао плевать на это и на всё, что не Мингю. 

Мингю не признаётся в любви.

Во сне у них холодные взгляды и обжигающе горячие руки.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Минхао.

— Даже больше грязи и книг?

— Я не люблю тебя больше, чем. Я люблю тебя _много_.

Мингю отбрасывает нож — с размаху попадает в чёрное от крови озеро.

— А я люблю тебя больше.

— Чем чистоту и вино?

Минхао рассыпает пыльцу, Мингю её собирает.

_Больше, чем много._

\

Минхао говорили про то, что он станет великим писателем, говорили про то, что он им уже стал, но _Мингю_ говорит ему, что будет рядом.

«Рисует» поцелуями его портрет.

На мосту сыро и серо, осень ударяет влажностью в глаза, на Минхао сразу два пальто, шарф, фотоаппарат, в кармане сам собой включается диктофон.

Мингю бросил курить. Он уже год назад бросил курить.

Минхао смазанно целует Мингю. Он уже все жизни целует Мингю.

Оставляет след, по которому Мингю должен его найти и очистить: от пыльцы фей, от грязи, от потребности в том, чтобы быть великим. 

С великой высоты — больно и страшно падать.

— Я написал книгу, — шепчет тем же вечером Минхао Мингю в плечо.

— О чём она? — Мингю помнит каждый шрам у Минхао на ладонях, свою судьбу он творит сам, шрамы — перекрывают линии, которые прочитал сквозь грязь человек в графитно-сером шершавом костюме.

— О чистоте.

_И о тебе._

Пока Минхао спит, Мингю под подушкой оставляет ему ожерелье.


End file.
